


Awakening Nightmares

by phoenixquest



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixquest/pseuds/phoenixquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selana Cousland wakes Anders up from a nightmare after a day of traveling. She offers a solution to help him sleep more soundly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, really. Selana Cousland is the Hero of Ferelden, she romanced Alistair but they broke it off before she went to Vigil's Keep. She met Anders, fell for him despite herself, and now she just wants him to be happy :) Hope you like it!

When Selana awoke, it was still quite dark, not yet morning. She realized almost at once what had woken her prematurely; her bed partner was twitching and letting out a low, whining whimper. The little moonlight that streamed in the window of The Crown and Lion room they were sharing showed his face was rather distressed.

“Anders,” she murmured, stroking his arm. “Anders, wake up, my dear.” She tried again more loudly when he didn’t respond, and he choked as he woke up, stiffening and breathing hard.

“No,” he croaked, looking around frantically. “Dark…no…”

“Anders, shh,” Selana soothed, grasping his hand. “You’re alright; it’s safe. Don’t worry.” He finally spotted her, and breathed out harshly.

“Selana,” he whispered. “Maker. It’s…it’s so dark…”

“Hold on,” she murmured, getting up from the bed and quickly lighting the candle on the night table. “There you go.” He looked immensely relieved.

“ _Maker_ ,” he breathed, covering his face with his hands and rubbing vigorously. “Sorry. Thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Selana said, getting him a mug full of water from the pitcher under the window. “Here,” she added, sitting next to him on the bed and handing him the water.

“Thanks,” he murmured again before sitting up and taking a drink. He could hardly believe she was being so kind, really. He shuddered after he swallowed.

“Are you all right?” Selana asked, her green eyes full of concern in the candlelight.

“I’m fine,” Anders said, blushing slightly. “Just a stupid dream. Sorry. It…happens now and then.”

“Was it a Warden dream?” she asked.

“No,” Anders muttered darkly. “Just…the Circle.” Selana frowned, taking his hand again and stroking his fingers.

“Do you wish to speak of it?” she asked. “I’ll listen.” Anders regarded her for a moment, then gave her a rueful smile.

“All right,” he agreed, grateful for her consoling touch. It always helped to know he wasn’t by himself, he wasn’t stuck in the tower cell. “I was just…dreaming about it. Being…alone…in the dark…” He shuddered violently then, and closed his eyes to take a deep breath. He opened them in surprise a moment later when Selana wrapped her arms around him.

“You’re not alone,” she murmured in his ear, wanting to reassure him however she could. “I’m here, Anders. I’ve got you.” He breathed out a sigh.

“I know,” Anders murmured softly, hugging her arms to him. “Thank you, Selana. You…it…helps,” he finished lamely. 

“Anytime,” she replied softly. “Anytime you need me.”

“You’re amazing,” he breathed. “Truly.” She smiled and kissed the side of his head.

“I don’t know about all that. But I care very much for you, and seeing you upset is…distressing.”

Anders didn’t think he’d had anyone care about him this much since Karl. It made him tingle inside.

“Would you feel better if we left a night-candle burning?” Selana asked, her tone quite serious. The night-candles were slow burning with smaller flames, meant to provide a bit of light throughout the night without burning out quickly. Those were generally reserved for children who hadn’t outgrown their fear of the dark yet, of course, but under the circumstances…

“I…well, I usually _do_ ,” Anders said sheepishly, blushing. “I just…didn’t want to bother you with it, since you were staying in here tonight.”

“Don’t even think that,” Selana said fiercely. “If it helps you, that’s all that matters. Do you have one with you?”

“Always,” Anders replied, reddening further. “I…I know it’s stupid…”

“Nonsense,” Selana said, briefly covering his lips with her fingers. “It isn’t at all. Tell me where it is.”

“I can get it,” Anders said, feeling self-conscious. She’d already done more than enough for him, comforting him like she was even though he was acting like a child. 

“Let me care for you,” Selana murmured, squeezing him tightly. “I…I _want_ to.” He couldn’t help the small smile that came to his lips. Part of him had trouble believing her, but another part kind of liked the idea that she could be being honest.

“It’s in my pack, in the small front pocket,” he answered. He watched as she found the candle and set it up next to the bed, blowing out the other candle and leaving the room darker, though still light enough so as to not be as fearsome for Anders. “Are you sure you don’t mind it? You could sleep somewhere else if you wanted…”

“I _want_ to be right here, with you,” Selana said firmly, getting back into bed and wrapping her arms around him as she pulled him to lay with her. “I told you I love you, didn’t I?”

“You did,” Anders smiled, and kissed her cheek. “Thank you, Selana. For being so understanding.”

“Of course,” Selana replied, stroking his hair. “I’m just sorry you had the nightmare to start with. As if the Warden dreams aren’t bad enough.” Anders chuckled at that.

“Too true,” he agreed. “I’m sorry I woke you, though.”

“Please, don’t worry over it,” Selana assured him. “I truly don’t mind.” It took a while to fall back to sleep, but with Selana’s arms around him, it was far easier to remember he wasn’t alone.


End file.
